Smile Pretty Cure VS Saint Seiya Omega: Our Infinite Constellation Power
'Smile Pretty Cure VS Saint Seiya Omega: Our Infinite Constellation Power '(スマイルプリキュアVS聖闘士星矢Ω　私たちの無限の星座力 Sumairu Purikyua VS Seinto Seiya Omega: Watashitachi no Mugen no Seizariki) is a crossover between the two series in its title, the third written by Cure Shabon. Plot One day, the Cures find themselves having to write class assignments about characters of the Greek mythology of their choice. On their way back home, they spot an army of footsoldiers attacking the town and transform in order to fight against them. During the battle, however, the footsoldiers' leader, the spirit of nightmares Epiales, appears, and Joker is by his side. Epiales easily takes the Cures down and sends them to "nightmare dimensions" where he plans to defeat them through their worst fears; however, Happy manages to be rescued by a mysterious young man in white armor. Afterwards, said young man introduces himself as Pegasus Kouga, one of the Saints Yayoi kept talking about earlier, and Miyuki, remembering the connection between the Pegasus constellation and the Cures' powers, becomes aware that something more is about to happen... Characters Pretty Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy **Miyuki is a forward-looking, bright and cheerful girl. Scatterbrained and an airhead at times, she has the power to bring light everywhere she goes. In short, she loves being happy. In the story, she chooses to write her class assignment about the Muses, and forms a strong bond with Kouga, to the point of, in the climax, burning her Cosmo in time with him and temporarily fusing with him into a single androgynous warrior, Cure Pegasus (キュアペガサス Kyua Pegasasu). Her star sign is revealed to be Capricorn. *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny **Akane is a bright and energetic girl from Osaka. The type to act before she thinks, she is always full of jokes and loves making others laugh. She is a jokester who aims to add punchlines to the end of every sentence. In the story, she chooses to write her class assignment about the god Apollo. Her star sign is revealed to be Cancer. *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace **Yayoi is an honest and cute little sister type. Although she is a crybaby and is afraid of strangers, she is actually strong at heart, and willing to try her best. In the story, she is the only one of the Cures aware of the existance of the Saints; because of this, she chooses to write her class assignment about the goddess Athena. Her star sign is revealed to be Gemini. *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March **Nao is an active girl who is good at sports, and she hates it when others are not being straightforward. Tall and intense, she is popular at school, but she also has a girly side to her. In the story, she chooses to write her class assignment about the goddess Hestia. Her star sign is revealed to be Scorpio. *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty **Reika is a level-headed, gentle big sister type, and a member of the Student Council. She is part of the Archery team and also enjoys poems, making her a very traditional and "old Japan" kind of girl. She is the most rational of the five Cures. In the story, she chooses to write her class assignment about the goddess Demeter, and Miyuki once calls her "the Athena of the 21st century". Her star sign is revealed to be Libra. Bronze Saints *Pegasus Kouga **The "leader" of the Bronze Saints. Trained since his early childhood to become a Saint, Kouga is rebellious but also compassionate. He is still unaware of the purpose of having become a Saint in an era of peace, and has yet to discover his destiny. Despite being capable of dealing Light-based attacks, Kouga was originally meant to command the element of Darkness and be a vessel for Erebus, a power that was always being kept at bay by Athena's influence. During the climax, he and Cure Happy simultaneously burn their Cosmo at their fullest and temporarily fuse into a single warrior, Cure Pegasus, to defeat Melas Epiales. *Lionet Souma **Kouga's best friend and trusted partner, the Lionet Bronze Saint of the future generation. With a bright and cheerful personality, Souma is also emotional and prone to lose his temper, he commands the element of Fire. *Aquila Yuna **The female Saint of the Eagle constellation. Yuna aims to become a true and strong Saint, but strongly opposes the implied rule that female Saints should remain in a life of secrecy. She originally wore the mask of the female Saints, mandatory for them in the presence of males, but now fights without a mask. She commands the element of Wind. *Dragon Ryuhou **Friend to Kouga, who considers him almost his brother, and the Dragon Bronze Saint in the future era. Very caring of others by nature, Ryuhou suffers from a frail health. Calm and polite, he has a natural talent for becoming a formidable Saint, but he is affected by his condition. He received the Dragon Cloth from his father, the legendary Dragon Shiryū. The young Ryuhou commands the element of Water. In the story, because of his heritage, he is the one that Yayoi shows the most admiration for. *Wolf Haruto **The young Bronze Saint of the Wolf constellation. Descendant of shinobi, smart, knowledgeable and stoic, Haruto aims to become a strong Saint. With a calm personality, he blends the shinobi arts with the ancient fighting style of the Saints. He commands the element of Earth. *Orion Eden **An enigmatic young man, mysterious and distant, who believes in the dominance of the strong and disregards the weak, putting his faith in his own strength. Eden commands the element of Thunder. In the story, he, alongside Pop, appears later on during the Cures and Bronze Saints' fight against Epiales to rescue Saori. Allies *Candy **A fairy from Märchenland that came to Earth in order to find and aid the Pretty Cures. Candy is very girly and is very fond of fashion, enjoying to dress herself up and style her ears in different fashions. She can be also a bit strict about Miyuki and the girls' status as Pretty Cure, and can be a crybaby and can get easily scared when saddened. *Pop / Vulpecula Pop (小狐座（ヴルペクラ）のポップ Vurupekura no Poppu) **Candy's older brother. Mature and responsible, Pop has a samurai's soul, and often acts like one. This is also reflected in his colloquial speech patterns. He sees himself as a man and gets insulted when called cute. In the story, due to his past ninja training and urge to help the Cures, he is able to wear the Vulpecula Bronze Cloth, and rescues Saori alongside Eden while the Cures and other Bronze Saints fight Epiales. *Sagittarius Seiya **Current Gold Sagittarius Saint, former Bronze Pegasus Saint. Having defended Athena in the past from powerful enemies, Seiya continues his mission assisted by the Sagittarius Gold Cloth. In the story, he appears to Cure Happy and Kouga in spirit form, telling them to burn their Cosmo in order to defeat Melas Epiales for good, which leads to the birth of Cure Pegasus. *Kido Saori **The latest reincarnation of the goddess Athena, born with the aim of leading their Saints for the next Holy War. She raised Kouga ever since his earlier years, and was the primary motivation for him to become a Saint. Being a goddess, she has access to the ninth sense, being the latter sense, accessible only to the Gods. In the story, she is kidnapped by Epiales and Joker so that the former can kill her. *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword **A character from 2013's Pretty Cure series, Doki Doki Pretty Cure. A Cure with a strong sense of duty, she makes an appearance in order to aid Eden and Pop in rescuing Saori. *Davi **Cure Sword's partner fairy, who is independent but always worries about her. Villains *Joker **The highest-ranking officer of Bad End Kingdom. Vibrant as his clownish appearance, Joker tends to playfully break out in acrobatics and non sequiturs, but it is clear that his bouncy bearing belies a sadistic lover of destruction. In this story, he summons Epiales as a new tactic to collect Bad Energy and revive Pierrot once again. *Epiales (エピアルス Epiarusu) **The main villain, a daimon of nightmares in Greek mythology. After being summoned by Joker, he joins forces with the Bad End Kingdom in order to kill Athena and plunge the mortals into eternal despair. He possesses the ability to make one's worst nightmares come to life. During the climax, he, in a fit of rage, steals a Hyper Akanbe sphere from Joker to achieve a powered-up mode known as Melas Epiales (メラスエピアルス Merasu Epiarusu). *Oneiroi **Epiales' ghastly footsoldiers, whom he calls his "brothers". *Nightmare Saints (悪夢聖闘士（ナイトメアセイント） Naitomea Seinto) **Malevolent Saint counterparts to Cures Sunny, Peace, March and Beauty, created by Epiales to physically and psychologically torture them through their greatest fears. They are: ***Furnace Kim (炉座（ファーネス）のキム Fānesu no Kimu): Cure Sunny's burly counterpart, who easily beats her in a volleyball match and taunts her by claiming that she will never become an ace attacker. ***Easel Brunelleschi (画架座（イーゼル）のブルネレスキ Īzeru no Buruneresuki): Cure Peace's flamboyant counterpart, who mocks her about being an inferior artist to him. He spices up his speech with Italian words. ***Reticulum Frisch (レチクル座（レチクラム）のフリッシュ Rechikuramu no Furisshu): Cure March's counterpart, who is able to summon all sorts of bugs, using this ability to frighten her. ***Eridanus Naiade (エリダヌス座（エリダヌス）のナイアデ Eridanusu no Naiade): The only female among the Nightmare Saints, she is Cure Beauty's counterpart and questions her about her obsession with finding the right path. Cast *Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy/Cure Pegasus: Misato Fukuen (福圓 美里 Fukuen Misato) *Hino Akane/Cure Sunny: Asami Tano (田野 アサミ Tano Asami) *Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace: Hisako Kanemoto (金元 寿子 Kanemoto Hisako) *Midorikawa Nao/Cure March: Marina Inoue (井上 麻里奈 Inoue Marina) *Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty: Chinami Nishimura (西村 ちなみ Nishimura Chinami) *Candy: Ikue Ōtani (大谷 育江 Ōtani Ikue) *Pop/Vulpecula Pop: Daisuke Sakaguchi (阪口 大助 Sakaguchi Daisuke) *Joker: Yuji Mitsuya (三ツ矢 雄二 Mitsuya Yuji) *Pegasus Kouga/Cure Pegasus: Hikaru Midorikawa (緑川 光 Midorikawa Hikaru) *Lionet Souma: Katsuyuki Konishi (小西 克幸 Konishi Katsuyuki) *Aquila Yuna: Satsuki Yukino (雪野 五月 Yukino Satsuki) *Dragon Ryuhou: Tetsuya Kakihara (柿原 徹也 Kakihara Tetsuya) *Wolf Haruto: Tatsuhisa Suzuki (鈴木 達央 Suzuki Tatsuhisa) *Orion Eden: Junichi Suwabe (諏訪 部順一 Suwabe Junichi) *Sagittarius Seiya: Tōru Furuya (古谷 徹 Furuya Tōru) *Kido Saori: Shoko Nakagawa (中川 翔子, Nakagawa Shōko) *Epiales/Melas Epiales: Kōichi Yamadera (山寺 宏一 Yamadera Kōichi) *Furnace Kim: Banjō Ginga (銀河 万丈, Ginga Banjō) *Easel Brunelleschi: Showtaro Morikubo (森久保 祥太郎, Morikubo Shōtarō) *Reticulum Frisch: Naoya Uchida (内田 直哉, Uchida Naoya) *Eridanus Naiade: Rica Matsumoto (松本 梨香, Matsumoto Rika) *Cure Sword: Kanako Miyamoto (宮本 佳那子 Miyamoto Kanako) *Davi: Yumi Uchiyama (内山 夕実 Uchiyama Yumi) Music Opening theme *"Let's Go! Smile Pretty Cure! (ver. Ω)" (﻿Ｌｅｔ＇ｓ 　ｇｏ！スマイルプリキュア！,﻿（ｖｅｒ．Ω） Rettsu Go! Sumairu Purikyua! Bājon Omega) **Lyrics: Sumiyo Mutsumi **Composition: Hideaki Takatori **Arrangement: Hiroaki Kagoshima **Artist: MAKE-UP feat. Aya Ikeda Insert song *"Soldier Dream 2012" (聖闘士神話（ソルジャードリーム）２０１２ Sorujā Dorīmu Nisenjūni) **Lyrics: Natsumi Tadano **Composition: Hiroaki Matsuzawa **Arrangement: BROADWAY **Artist: Hironobu Kageyama and Hitomi Yoshida Ending theme *"Written in the Stars☆" (星で書かれた☆ Hoshi de Kakareta☆) **Artist: Mayumi Gojo and Shoko Nakagawa (feat. Ikue Ōtani as Candy) Image Gallery VulpeculaPop.jpg|Pop wearing the Vulpecula Bronze Cloth. Trivia *There was already a Vulpecula Saint in Omega, but he was ignored due to being an extremely minor character. *The Oneiroi in this story are unrelated to the character Dream Oneiros from Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas. *To keep the alledged "mystery" behind Cure Sword's civillian identity, she only appears in Cure form, and not even in the end credits her actual name is given. Category:Crossovers Category:Fanworks by Cure Shabon